Cherry Blossoms and Motorbikes
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: This is my first Mars fic, so be gentle. This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Mars. While Kagome and Inuyasha are at the Cherry Blossom festival, Kira and Rei crash into the well house trying to avoid a car. what they don't know, is that they have acc
1. pre

This is my first try at a mars fic, so dont kill me if the characters are ooc, okay. the fic is, of course a crossover between Inuyasha and Mars.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Chapter one, Cherry blossoms and wells.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well. He had borrowed one of the monks' kimonos, and he wore a white head scarf so that his ears were concealed.   
  
He caught Kagome's scent as he landed.   
  
He jumped out of the well, and looked at her.  
  
She was wearing a light blue Yukata. One that fit her every curve. he smiled down at her  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded and she took his hand and they walked toward town.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Rei smiled as Kira tightened her arms around him. He had blindfolded her and was taking her somewhere special.  
  
"We're almost there." he called to her over the purr of his motorcicle.   
  
He turned back to the road as a car swerved into his lane. "Shit!Hold on Kira!" he yelled.  
  
Turning the bike sharply, it traveled up the small hill, then into the tiny shed. Soon they were almost floating in suspension when the bike suddenly flung them forward.   
  
Twisting so that he would land under her, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact that came with crashing. He felt the sensation of falling down a hole and blanked out.  
  
*****************  
  
This is the prequil, how do yoou like it? tell me if you think it wos worth the space. R&R/  
  
****  
  
I am silently judging you. 


	2. Chapter one

Okay, i feel like nobody loves me... but i'll continue anywayz!!  
  
On With the story!!!  
  
**************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they walked toward the well-house. Inuyasha saw it first...  
  
  
  
There was a large splintered hole in the wall!  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and told Kagome to stay there. Kagome, of course, Followed him.   
  
They walked throuh the hole and to the well. looking down, they saw nothing. Inuyasha smelled blood, but he could see noone, and it wasn't Kagome's cycle yet. He picke kaome up and jumped into the well.  
  
As the blue light encircled them with a flash, Inuyasha set Kagome down and knelt.   
  
At his feet lay some kind of contraption that looked similar to Kagome's bycicle, but then he noticed that the smell of blood was oming from under it.   
  
He walked around the contraption and found a blonde boy and a brown hared girl, the girl's leg was bleeding badly, and was stuck under the bycicle thing.   
  
The boy held her tightly, even though he was unconsious.   
  
  
  
"Oh..." Kagome sighed. then her brain began to work right.  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry, pick up the motorcycle, the girl's leg is stuck underneath, then lay it against the side of the well."  
  
Inuyasha did as she said.   
  
kagome nelt next to the couple. feeling for a pulse, she sighed when she found one, and otioned for Inuyasha to help her pick up the two.  
  
Inuyasha tried, but without breaking the human's arm, he could not get the girl from his arms.   
  
Finally, they got them to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Aye, what hapened child?" Kaede said as she came to the door.   
  
"We dont know." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Rei blinked open his eyes. He expected to be in a blinding medical room, but he was is a small hut.   
  
  
  
"Kira.." he said, suddenly sitting up. Jolting his arm in the process and making him wince.   
  
"Lie still, child, ye are not yet healed." An old woman told him.   
  
  
  
"Where am I? and what have you done to Kira?" He demanded.  
  
"Calm ye self, she lies there, beside ye, and Ye are in my hut. I am Kaede, the healer of this village." kaede said, soothingly.   
  
Rei looked to his left and saw Kira, her face pale and her chest and leg wrapped tightly.   
  
  
  
"What hapened?"   
  
"I would ask ye the same question, but it seems that the conraption ye was under hurt her worse than it did ye, so I will save my own questions for later, now lie still so that i can bandage ye up." Kaede said, poking his chest.   
  
When he winced in pain, she nodded, "See, Now lie back and get ye some rest."  
  
  
  
"Kira..."   
  
"She will be fine, now go to sleep before i have to put ye to sleep."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
  
  
The girl was awake now, and she stared p at the thatched roof over her head.  
  
"He is fine, get ye some rest, ye will have to get up soon enough."  
  
Kira nodded, her eyes too heavy to hold open, and fell asleep.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Okay, that was kinda anxtey, but I will add in fluff in the next chappie.  
  
***  
  
This is the end of the road and i am the thing that awaits at the end. 


	3. Chapter Two

Yay! I finally got my first reviewer! Thankies!! Big cookies for you.  
  
Now I am beginning to feel loved. Oh well. Sigh   
  
On with what you came for.... HEEEERE'S THE STORY.  
  
LoL.  
  
Kira sighed, her leg was numb as was her chest. Thanking Kaede for the medicine, she tried to get up to walk outside, and found that Rei was gone.   
  
Where Rei was  
  
Rei punched the tree.   
  
Everything goes wrong when he is with her. She had been hurt and it was his fault.   
  
Shaking his fist, he punched the tree again.  
  
"You know, if you keep doing that, you will kill the tree." said a voice from up above him.   
  
"Maybe I'll punch you for awhile instead?" Rei suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but then."  
  
There was rustling above him in the tree as a red clothed boy landed before him.   
  
"I would get it from kagome if i killed you." he said. ei noticed something sticking out of the boy's head.  
  
Then he realized that it was the boy's ears.  
  
"Holy crap!! What in the heck are you?!?!" Rei screamed as he jumped back away from the guy in front of him.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha." Came a voice to his right, making him jump. "He is a half demon. Be glad we found you, because if his brother had, then you would be dead."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is Shippou." the girl stepped beside the white haired hanyou. She motioned toward a small stuffed animal that was moving.  
  
"What happened? am i dreaming or something?" Rei said holding his head.  
  
"No, you are awake, but we still dont know who you are." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My nam is Rei. and laying, unconsious because of me, is Kira. It's my fault that she is like that. I will pay for whatever problems that we might have caused." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense. You are a guest, now, Your Kira looks as if she might wake up soon, you had better hurry if you wan to be there when she wakes up." kagome said pointing in the direction she had came.  
  
"Thanks." Rei ran toward the old lady's house.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For being nice, and for helping them." she said, placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, then wrapped his own arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Kagome? Let's go someplace that we can have some peace."  
  
At her nod, he jumped into the air and flew through the forest, both of them ignoring Shippou's outraged cries of protest.  
  
Kira looked away at the sudden light that burst into the room.  
  
"Kira, you're awake... Oh my god, I am soo sorry that this happened it was all my fault. "  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Kira, I swear i will make it up to you.."  
  
"Rei. I'm okay. Rei." she sighed, wrapping her ams around him in a light hug.   
  
He pulled his fingers through her hair and sat there for awhile, just holding her.  
  
"I'm so glad you are okay." Kira said, her voice muffled by his chest.   
  
"Shh, Rest, then I will take you out to see where we are. It is beautiful here."   
  
She nodded, then raising up, kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
He looked at her as her eyes fluttered closed, then picked her up, and laid down on the futon, her in his arms.  
  
That's the end of this chappie. now review!!!! 


End file.
